User talk:Fusionwilliam
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Brian 10 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Lumin8 (Talk) 00:00, September 7, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Reply... You dude! Yeah, thanks, Will! :D Welcome to BTFF!!! Hope you have an epic- Fan fic! --The great and epic FusionFall123 12:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reply It's... HARD!!!! I never get to play it -__________________________________- It doesn't work for me. Although, FusionFall is still on of my top 5 :D Well, gotta make an episode! ;) --FusionFall123. Here, there, EVERYWHERE 13:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know there is already a fanfic called Will 10, but William 10 is all free ;) Tronfan My Talk Page My Blog 15:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Formatting and William 10 You will need some help with formatting pages. Also, please create a page for ''William 10. This link will do just that. Have fun! Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) No, you did not. An episode guide is supposed to be on a separate page from the series page itself. (For example, "William 10" being the main series page, and "William 10 Episode Guide" being the episode guide page.) Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) -_- No, don't rename it. Make a separate page. (Some users put the episode guide on the series page, but having it on a separate page is this wiki's standard.) Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC)